Chain Reaction Original
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid's past is the cause of the deaths of innocent people who all look alike... not a very good summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Okay! I've already posted this but I decided to re-do it as I needed to actually CHECK what I'd written. Anywho, since I've done that this fic is now ready to be read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds – if I did then no-one would ever get within 20 feet of Reid!**

**Enjoy!!**

**CMCMCM**

**9:35am, FBI Office, Quantico.**

Sitting in his office, feeling relaxed SSA Jason Gideon was startled as the phone beside him began to ring. Answering it immediately, Gideon listened intently before speaking.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few hours."

Getting to his feet left his office and headed straight for the lift.

"Guys, come on." Gideon he called to his team. "We're going to Atlanta City. Now!"

"Why?" Dr. Spencer Reid called after Gideon as he grabbed his jacket and satchel bag.

"We've been requested by Atlanta Police Department to help them find a serial killer." Gideon answered as he stepped into the lift, followed by Reid and the others.

**CMCMCM**

**11:25am, FBI jet.**

Reid sat reading a novel by a British author and Gideon was staring out of the window while Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner, sat discussing the homicides and the possible personality of the killer.

"These victims look alike and all of them have the same injuries." Jennifer Jareau, also known as JJ, said more to herself than to the others. "How could anyone do such a thing?"

Morgan didn't speak and neither did Prentiss or Hotch. Reid on the other hand did.

"Serial killers can't always see the difference between normal and abnormal like we can, to them this level of violence could be normal."

"Have you even seen these photos?" JJ demanded shoving the photographs towards Reid. "Look at them Reid!"

Putting down his book, Reid studied the photographs closely.

"They look familiar somehow." Reid commented looking up at the others.

"In what way?" Gideon spoke up as the others stared at Reid.

"Like I've seen them before, like I know them." Reid said looking at the photographs again.

"Maybe you're thinking of someone else." Prentiss offered as there was an uncomfortable silence on the plane.

"I know I'm thinking of someone else but they look like her, all of them!" Reid insisted. "Someone who I knew… years ago."

"Who?" Gideon asked softly. Knowing Reid was uncomfortable when talking about his past.

"Errmm…" Reid looked at Gideon with a rather pretentious look on his face. "Maybe Sara Clarkson, I think."

Knowing that Reid didn't want to say any more, Gideon picked up his cell phone and rang Penelope Garcia.

Garcia immediately answered.

"What's up my sweet-cakes?" She asked as she typed away on her computer.

"Could you run a search for a Sara Clarkson for me Garcia?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"Err… yes Sir. Not a problem!" She replied working her computer wizardry. "There's a Sara Clarkson Gideon, there's also a record of her brother and parents who died in a car crash 9 years ago, she was the only one who survived.."

"Could you give me her address?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah, hold on a sec." Garcia replied, a few commands in-putted into her computer later she had an address. "She's currently living in Atlanta City, but there's only a PO. Seems she's off the radar, to a point."

"Thanks Penny." Gideon said.

"No problem Sir. Bye!" Garcia said as she hung up.

"Bye Garcia." Gideon put down the cell phone and looked at Reid directly. "I think you might be right."

Reid looked disturbed by this comment and sat down again picking up his book and continuing to read, but looking distracted.

The others all stopped talking about the case from that point on, on the plane ride. Gideon studied Reid as he attempted to read his novel with a troubled look upon his face. Gideon was worried for Reid, '_he's been through a lot lately, far too much for him. He needs a break_.'

The plane continued on its flight path and inside it, no-one spoke a word.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this first Chapter!! Tell me what you think, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next Chapter for you people, I hope you like it.**

**As I've said before I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!! Which is only because of a technicality in the judicial system...**

**Enjoy!!**

**CMCMCM**

**12:54pm, Atlanta Police Precinct, Atlanta.**

The Atlanta Police Precinct wasn't old but it looked shabby. Inside wasn't much better. It was cramped and humid, the place had no air conditioning, and Detective John Disart was showing BAU to the conference room, used for interviews and press releases.

"You can use this place if you want." Disart said cheerfully showing them into the large room. In the centre of which was a long oak table complete with swivel chairs. "I just hope you guys can figure this out."

"So do we." Hotch muttered, as Disart left them.

Gideon sat down at the table and waited for the others to be seated. Reid was the only one who didn't take a seat. Instead he stood away from the table staring out the window looking troubled.

"Reid." Gideon said startling Reid who turned to look at him.

"What?" Reid asked as Gideon and the others stared at him. He felt uncomfortable with them all staring at him.

"Could you sit down, please?" Gideon asked looking Reid in the eyes. His posture was telling Reid to just do it and not to argue.

Nodding Reid sat down next to Gideon and tried to avoid the others eyes, as they continued to stare at him.

"We need to create a profile on this killer right away." Gideon spoke quickly and everyone turned their attention from Reid and onto him. "Derek, JJ, Emily, I want you guys to do that right now. Hotch would you ask Disart to see if anyone knows Sara Clarkson and ask if anyone has heard of her brother…"

"Michael." Reid said interrupting Gideon.

"…Michael Clarkson please?" Gideon continued without looking at Reid.

"Sure." Hotch said getting to his feet.

"On it boss." Derek said and he, JJ and Emily set about creating the profile.

"Reid, come with me." Gideon said quietly to Reid who got to his feet as Gideon headed towards the door.

Following Gideon out the door and towards the bathroom, Gideon waited until Reid was inside and the door was closed before he spoke a word.

"Reid I know you don't like to talk about your past but right now I need to know everything about Sara Clarkson and her brother, you knew them." He said quickly and quietly.

Taking a deep breath Reid spoke. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

**CMCMCM**

**13:25pm, Conference room, Atlanta Police Precinct.**

"What do you think Gideon's talking about with Reid?" Morgan asked JJ.

"Don't know and at the moment I don't care." JJ replied as she wrote down some thoughts about the killer.

"Maybe it relates to the case?" Morgan said out loud.

"What relates to the case?" Reid said as he entered the room looking more at ease, not long after followed by Gideon.

"Nothing." Morgan said quickly cursing himself.

"Oh right." Reid simply said. "So, what you got so far?"

"Not the much just that the killer might have had an abusive childhood." JJ said resigning herself to yawn. "Want to have a go? Be my guest."

"Thanks." Reid replied sitting down next to her and Morgan and taking the pad and pen. Leaning back he began to scribble a lot of words onto the page, making only a few brief pauses to consider his words.

JJ, Morgan and Prentiss looked in amazement as Reid continued to write roughly three pages of thoughts on the killer.

"There you go. It sounds accurate to me." Reid said, finally putting down the pen and pad. "Read it."

Picking up the pad, JJ scanned through it looking more amazed by the second.

"Reid this is really accurate, how did you come up with this?" She asked nonplussed by the thoughts that Reid had written.

"Just looked and I saw." Reid said quietly pulling out his novel from his satchel. Leaning back he flipped it to the page he'd been reading on the plane and continued to read it, knowing that the others' were surprised, even Gideon. It made him feel good, in light of the present situation.

**CMCMCM**

**14:53 pm, Conference room, Atlanta Police Precinct.**

Everyone was sitting round the table as JJ delivered the profile and what they're looking for. Several senior police officers and detectives were listening silently.

"We have an approximate profile of the killer, it's most likely it is a male, aged 25-35 years, strong maybe goes to a gym, might have some knowledge of law enforcement, maybe a volunteer or security guard. He'll most likely be ignorant to others, think they are unimportant and pointless, have either speech problems or a disfigurement due to the bodies being blindfolded post-mortem and letters that seem to have been left purposely at the crime scenes."

"Should we release this to the media?" A Detective asked looking pointedly at JJ.

"Not yet." Gideon said looking over to the Detective. "Not until we're sure that's everything."

Without another word Gideon got up and walked out of the room.

Looking at the others quickly, Reid got up and followed Gideon out of the room and into the hall.

"Are you sure we shouldn't release the profile yet? It might save someone's life." Reid muttered looking at Gideon closely.

"Yes I'm sure, we need him to think that he has the upper hand, if we release this profile and it's wrong, he could kill again in anger, to _show_ we got the profile wrong." Gideon replied subdued. "They _really_ need to get air conditioning in here."

**Hope you enjoyed it, and remember, reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here you all go! The next chapter!!**

**Enjoy!**

**CMCMCM**

**16:23pm, Park Avenue, Atlanta, Georgia.**

Sitting on a low wall, a young girl, Kimberly White, was sipping a can of cola as she waited for her mom to come pick her up from soccer practice, listening to her ipod, she didn't hear a hooded figure walk up behind her. The figure grabbed Kimberly around the neck and covering her mouth with a cloth knocking her unconscious before dragging her limp body over to a black SUV, sliding her into the back and slamming the door. Looking around to see if anyone had seen what had just happened, the figure got into the SUV and drove off obeying the speed limit.

Silver Mercedes Bentz drove past but the driver couldn't see Kimberly unconscious in the back.

**CMCMCM**

**16:32pm, Park Avenue, Atlanta, Georgia.**

Pulling up beside the bin, a tall woman stepped out of her silver Mercedes Bentz and called her daughter's name.

"Kimberly, where are you?" she called looking around. She noticed a pink cell phone on the ground by the low wall directly in front of her. Stooping to pick it up she realised that it was her daughters, it was smashed but you could still see the name Kimberly White written on the back.

**CMCMCM**

**17:18pm, Atlanta Police Precinct.**

A silver Mercedes Bentz screeched to a halt in front of the doors to the Atlanta Police precinct, scrambling out of her car Hilary White charged up the steps and into the lobby, not waiting to be noticed she headed straight for her husband's office.

"HORATIO!" she screamed as she flung open his door. "SOMEONE'S KIDNAPPED OUR DAUGHTER!"

**CMCMCM**

**17:31pm, Chief White's office.**

"What do we do now?" Morgan asked Gideon who was watching Mr White comforting his wife.

"We continue with our profile, if it's the unsub who's done this I'm sure we'll know soon." Gideon replied softly staring at the Whites.

"But that means she might end up dead." Morgan said quickly.

"I know, but if we can find him before he kills her, we can save her."

"I'll get the others." Morgan said understanding what Gideon was saying.

Turning he headed for the conference room where the others were waiting.

"We've got to get on with the profile, it's got to be way more accurate."

In reply the others nodded and immediately set to work profiling.

**CMCMCM**

**17:54pm, Unknown.**

Waking up and feeling woozy, Kimberly tried to move her arms but couldn't so she instead focused on looking around at her surroundings. She noticed a video camera in one of the corners and it was off for the moment. She couldn't see directly behind and so didn't see the tall figure standing behind her a long dagger glinting in the weak light from the bare bulb over head. But she did hear the breathing of the unseen person behind her.

"Hello." Kimberly called out softly.

No reply came but the figure moved and walked over to the camera and switched it on.

"Who are you?" Kimberly squeaked as she noticed the dagger glinting in the light.

"That don't matter lass." The figure replied roughly as it stepped over to her, grabbing her hair, it placed the knife against her throat.

"This is for you…" the figure whispered softly facing the camera and slicing Kimberly's throat. "…Reid."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, it's not too early in the day to be blurry-eyed, wait... yes it is.. I just haven't slept so I don't realise that! Silly me... Anywho, as much as I wish that I owned Reid I'm afraid that I don't (cry, cry)...**

**Enjoy!!**

**CMCMCM**

**17:58pm, Conference room, Atlanta Police Precinct.**

The others were working extremely hard when Gideon walked into the conference room and stopped by the laptop on the table, it was indicating that Reid had mail.

"Where's Reid?"

"In the bathroom, why?"

"He's got mail."

"Who's got mail?" Reid said as he came back in.

"You have." Gideon replied pointing to the laptop.

Looking puzzled, Reid walked over to the laptop and clicked on the mail box. Immediately an online link showed up. Looking quickly at Gideon, Reid selected the link. It came up with an online video. Reid clicked play and turned up the volume.

They all watched as the screen showed a video message of Kimberly White, tied to a chair with a blade to her throat, she was pleading but the unsub drew the blade across her throat spilling her blood. As the others turned away Reid and Gideon listened to what the unsub said.

"This is for you… Reid."

Reid froze where he was, Gideon quickly cut off the video.

"Reid?" Gideon said quietly as the others turned, noticing Reid's reaction.

Without speaking Reid turned on the spot and left the conference room heading straight for the bathroom.

"Reid!" Gideon called.

Several officers turned to see Reid enter the bathroom and watched as Gideon headed towards the door, but it closed.

"Leave me alone!" He croaked as tears began to spread down his face, he locked the door and slide to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Reid, open the door! Please." Gideon pleaded as the others came up behind him.

"Leave, me, alone, please." Reid begged as he stared at the light above him.

"NO!" Gideon said forcefully. "Spencer listen to me! You _will_ open this door and come out! Understand?" He listened closely for Reid to reply.

Gideon's tone of voice caused Reid to stop looking at the light and to look at the mirror on the wall. He could see his reflection, his face was white and tear-streaked, he looked ill, he felt sick. Closing his eyes he stepped away from the door and out of sight of the mirror. Wiping his face on his sleeve, Reid took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

Gideon and the others stepped back as the door opened and Reid emerged looking upset, his cheeks tear-stained, but calm.

Looking Gideon in the eyes and ignoring everyone else, Reid muttered, "Why me?"

Gideon looked at Reid and said truthfully "I don't know, yet. But we'll figure this out, _all_ of us." He looked pointedly at Reid.

Reid nodded and turned to look out of one of the windows of the Precinct._ I already know why._

**CMCMCM**

**18:35pm, Conference room.**

The atmosphere in the conference room was subdued and ominous BAU continued looking at various aspects of the Unsub's psyche. Morgan and Prentiss were reading through the autopsy reports, JJ and Hotch were reading police reports and Gideon was looking at notes that everyone had written and adding extras. Reid was sitting alone looking at the video he'd been sent; he'd refused to let anyone else analyse it, he wanted to do that himself.

Looking and listening closely, Reid observed that the room Kimberly met her fate in seemed to be sealed, although the lighting in the recording wasn't very good and so the image wasn't fantastic, you could just about see Kimberly and the unsub, although the Unsub's face seemed to be obscured by a hood.

As looking at the recording wasn't doing any good Reid tried to focus on listening to sounds, there was the faint sound of traffic. There also seemed to be the sound of trains and trams.

"Gideon." Reid called.

Gideon looked up.

"I think I've got something." Reid said. "There's the sound of trains and traffic so wherever this place is it's close to either train tracks or a train station."

"Find where all the train stations and tracks are in Atlanta." Gideon replied.

Nodding Reid set about searching on the computer.

Gideon grabbed his cell phone from off the table and called Garcia.

She immediately answered, "Greetings to all who dare to the tech-kitten-queens lair." She joked unaware who she was speaking to.

"Garcia" Gideon said urgently "I need you to try to triangulate where this feed came from, do you think you could do that?"

"Err… Yes Sir. Yeah, of course I can." Garcia said her whole demeanour changing instantly.

The sound of clicking and clacking for a few moments and then…

"I can give you a general search radius, but that's all Gideon, the IPs been disconnected. Sorry"

"Okay thanks Garcia. Where about?"

"Somewhere near Carey Park. Sorry Sir but that's all I've got."

"It's okay Garcia. Bye." He hung up.

Turning to the others Gideon called them over.

"Garcia just gave me a general search radius, Carey Park."

"That's near the railway right?" JJ asked.

"Yeah it is." Gideon answered. "We need more info so we'll have to wait and see what his next move is." it was a feeble excuse for not doing anything but there wasn't much they could really do, if they went door to door and the killer lived in the area they would give them a warning and if they went public it would create even more panic. The best thing they could do was nothing.

Reid silently got up and left the room not looking at anyone on the way out. He continued on through the precinct and out onto the street. He took a deep breath, the air was smoky and polluted but Reid didn't care. He just needed to be out of that room, away from painful memories that came flooding back every time he thought of Sarah or Michel. One memory in particular was when Reid was just eight.

* * *

_It was a murky sort of Monday morning just after ten. Three small silhouettes appeared at the end of the street. Two boys, one girl. Spencer Reid, Sarah and Michel Clarkson. All young, all friends._

_It wasn't often that Reid left the house so this venture was like a journey, a holiday._

"_Come on Spence." Sarah said softly. Her voice was always soft, like an angel._

"_I'm coming Sarah." Reid replied quietly, he never raised his voice. _

_They walked to the end of the street and turned right, there in front of them was a small gathering of trees. A mini-forest as Sarah called it._

_Looking at each other they shared a grin and set off at a sprint towards the trees. Running into the mini-forest they all forgot that at the other end there was a steep drop of about twenty-feet. Sarah noticed it just before she reached it but she couldn't stop, her momentum was dragging her onwards. She was about to fall off the edge and die… when a hand grabbed her, it was straining to pull her up. She turned her head and saw Spencer holding onto her._

Wow he's strong!

"_Please don't let go!" She sobbed panicking._

"_I won't, I promise." Spence said through gritted teeth. Pulling with all his strength he managed to pull Sarah off the edge and she got her balance and stepped away and stood close to the trees._

_Spence had fallen over and was lying on the floor panting from the effort._

"_Oh my god thanks Spence you saved my life! I don't know what I can do to ever repay you." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek._

* * *

That was all Reid recalled of that memory. He thought he knew why Sarah was doing this, why she was killing people. She knew he was FBI and that meant she knew what she was doing was his bread and butter, so to speak. She was making good on her promise to him, and he didn't know what she was going to do next. Turning around he returned to the precinct.

He didn't notice the figure watching him in the alley across the street.

**CMCMCM**

**22:45pm, Conference Room.**

"I need to hit the sack." JJ muttered dropping her notes and stretching. "Gideon, we can't do anything half-asleep."

"You're right JJ, guys go to the hotel, have a decent sleep okay?" Gideon said tiredly.

Without arguing everyone got up and began to tidy up, only Reid didn't.

"Reid."

"I'll come in a while, just want to finish this off Gideon." Reid said not even bothering to look up.

"Okay. Come on guys, to the hotel." Gideon said leaving the room, the others followed.

After a few seconds of noise it became silent in the conference room, only Reid was in there now.

Looking at his notes he focused on Sarah and her brother's closeness. Maybe what she was doing wasn't only for Reid, maybe it was for Michel also. He remembered that Michel had a girlfriend before he died, Lucy… something, he didn't remembered the name exactly. She looked like Sarah and these other girls too. If only he could remember her name… but it was no use, he couldn't force himself to remember a name. He was too tired.

Giving up he checked his watch 11:35! How long had he been here since the others left, an hour? Stretching he stood and donned his jacket and satchel bag. Stuffing his notes in the binder on the desk, he didn't notice what he had written. Leaving the binder on the desk he switched off the lights and left.

Outside the precinct he cut across the road and through the alley opposite, he'd get to the hotel quicker that way. Walking down the dimly lit alley Reid wasn't really aware of anything as he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts. He never noticed the hooded figure step out behind him with a cloth soaked in chloroform, at least until it was over his mouth and he was dragged towards an SUV at the end of the alley.

Reid panicked and tried to break free but the Chloroform has numbed his senses and relaxed his muscles. He felt himself slip into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw was a fuzzy outline of a face he just recognized. Then everything went dark.

**Hope you've enjoyed it so far and tell me... isn't this just a scary cliffie? What's going to happen to Reid? You'll have to read the chapter to find out! Remember people... reviews!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hullo! I do hope you've enjoyed reading so far, I've re-edited some of it to make it better – I hope it's better! Anywho, same old drill with the disclaimer thing.**

**Enjoy!!**

**CMCMCM**

**8:25am, Conference Room.**

"Where's Reid?" Gideon demanded looking agitated.

"I thought he stayed here all night, I didn't hear him in the hotel room" Morgan answered confused. "I don't know where he is."

"Well find him!" Gideon said walking over to the desk where Reid had been working last night. There was a ring binder on the desk. Flipping it open Gideon realised that it was Reid's diary, for want of a better word, he seemed to have written in it just last night.

"_Sarah owes me, is she repaying her debt or is she doing this for another reason? I don't know but I'm making an assumption that because of what happened when we were young this has something to relate to me. Or maybe to Lucy Harvard, Michel's ex-girlfriend before he died. She looks like the victims just like Sarah does. _

_I think there are private warehouses in Carey Park, I think there are storage facilities near to a warehouse numbered 24600. I need to sleep so I'll start on this in the morning. Route: cut through alley._"

"Morgan get Disart and head over to the alley across the street see if Reid went that way to the hotel." Gideon said placing the binder back on the desk. "JJ, Emily I want you to go over to Carey Park and see if there is a storage facility nearby. Aaron you go too."

"Okay." They all said as they left the room and went off to do what Gideon had asked of them.

Turning away Gideon dialled Garcia. She immediately picked up.

"Garcia, I need you to check someone called Lucy Harvard for me."

"No prob. She lives in Atlanta. I'll give you her address."

"Okay." a few moments later Gideon hung up having an address.

Leaving the office he hailed a cab and set off for Lucy Harvard.

**CMCMCM**

**9:23am, Unknown.**

There was a musty smell in the room Reid was in. He could smell that, but he couldn't see anything, he was blindfolded. Still feeling groggy and confused Reid moved his head slightly, he could feel something sticky on the side of his face. He didn't have to see or touch it to know what it was - blood. He attempted to lift an arm to pull off the blindfold but found that he couldn't, something was stopping him. He was tied up! Starting to panic Reid desperately struggled to free himself but the more he pulled the weaker he became. Finally, when he was panting with the effort, he stopped. In that moment someone whipped off the blindfold. Reid gasped with pain as he was blinded by a bright, halogen light. Squeezing his eyes shut, he listened as his capture spoke.

"Hey Spence. Remember me?"

He recognized that voice. Opening his eyes a fraction the person Reid saw made almost faint with shock.

**CMCMCM**

**9:35am, Lucy Harvard's residence.**

Knocking on the door of the suburban house Gideon waited for an answer. When none came he leaned over and peeked through the front window. It was dark inside, but he could make out the form of a body of the ground.

_Damn!_

Pulling out his handgun Gideon rammed into the door. It opened easily, like it had already been forced. Stepping in carefully Gideon checked in the closet and the rooms in the house. It was clear, no-one was there except him and a corpse.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted.

How was he going to find Reid now?

**CMCMCM**

**9:42am, Unknown.**

"Michel, you're meant to be dead!" Reid said desperately. "That crash, the police said you died!"

"He did Spence, in a way." A soft, angelic voice whispered behind Reid.

"Sarah?" Reid whispered. He was confused and afraid.

"Have you missed me Spence? I've missed you, all these years I've been waiting to see you." Sarah whispered kneeling down next to Reid so he could see her. "Ever since you left I've been waiting."

Licking his dry lips Reid croaked "Waiting for what?"

"For this…" Smiling Sarah leaned over and kissed Reid on the lips. A full on kiss, not a quick peck. "I said I'd repay you, but you left and didn't take my gift." Standing she walked over to a table behind Reid. "But I've got it here."

Looking around Reid's eyes widened when he saw what Sarah was holding.

"Do you like it?" Sarah whispered. "Because if you do now, you won't later."

Swallowing Reid had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next... and he just knew he wasn't going to enjoy it.

**CMCMCM**

**10:12am, Lucy Harvard's residence.**

"Gideon how the hell are we going to find Reid?" Morgan looked at Gideon confused, frustrated, helpless, "All I found in the alley was his satchel bag and a bit of blood."

"Any tire treads?" Gideon asked, feeling completely hollow inside but determined not to let his thoughts linger on the images of a dead Spencer Reid it kept shoving before his eyes.

"Yeah, they belong to an SUV. The CSIs also found paint scrapings on a dumpster. It's midnight black." Morgan replied sighing in frustration and.

"Circulate that description and see if you can get any shots of it from any business's nearby." Gideon said looking at Morgan for the first time. He looked tired, upset but extremely determined. He was going to get Reid back, he would make sure of that!

"Right boss." Morgan replied heading off to check for any images of the SUV.

_'Don't worry Reid, we'll find you. I promise.'_

**Read and review – R&R!! Good, good...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go, the next chapter!! Enjoying it so far? Hope you are.**

**Anywho... enjoy!!**

**CMCMCM**

**11:38am, Unknown.**

"Sarah… please… stop…" Reid cried through gritted teeth.

"Does that hurt Spence?" Sarah asked playfully.

"YES!" He cried.

"My bad!" She laughed.

"Sarah stop for a while." Michel muttered quietly. "Or he won't withstand what's going to happen next."

Pouting Sarah stopped drawing the blade across Reid's face. There were slices all along his arms and his chest. She'd only just started on his face.

"Fine!"

"Let's leave him a little while." Michel said motioning towards the door off to the side of the room, out of Reid's sight.

Placing the knife back on the table Sarah left the room followed by Michel. They left Reid to his agony and the fresh tears sliding down his face, mixing with the blood.

"Gideon…"

**CMCMCM**

**11:56am, Conference Room.**

Jolting awake Gideon realised he was covered in a cold sweat, he'd had a nightmare. He'd thought of the past and with it the nightmares returned.

He looked around himself, the room was empty, Morgan must have gone to the toilet.

_'What have JJ, Emily and Aaron found?' _Gideon wondered. Deciding to find out he grabbed his cell phone and called Hotch.

"Aaron Hotchner speaking."

"Aaron, have you found out anything?" Gideon said rubbing his eyes.

"I think so. We found out Reid was right about the storage facility near Warehouse 24600. We've asked the owner if anyone rents any privately, apparently there are 25 people who rent privately, we're currently finding out their names and addresses." Aaron replied.

"Ask the owner if any of his clientèle own a midnight black SUV." Gideon told Aaron.

"One sec…" Hotch asked the owner. "Yeah, three of his clients own black SUVs, he's got the license plates for all three."

"See if one went there last night around 11pm."

Waiting for a few minutes Gideon became agitated._ 'We might find Reid!'_

"Yeah one, it's on the CCTV. It hasn't left. We're finding out who the owners are now. Come on over now, bring Morgan too." Hotch disconnected as Gideon grabbed his jacket and seeing Morgan motioned for him to follow.

_'Hold on Reid, we're coming…'_

**CMCMCM**

**12:22pm, Storage Facility by Warehouse 24600.**

"Right we come from all sides and the team at the front enter first, don't shoot to kill, we don't know if Reid's even in there. You, get a thermal scanner and check who's in there, now!" Hotch said quickly and quietly.

"Yes sir." the officer said running off to get the scanner. A moment later he brought it back, aiming it at the storage room before him he turned it on. "There are three heat signatures, one of them is faint and on a chair, the other two are standing."

"Right, move in, move in…"

**CMCMCM**

**12:21pm, Storage room.**

"Do you want to die Spence?" Sarah whispered in Reid's ear, nipping it she stepped back and smiled. "Well, do you?"

Feeling like his was about to faint Reid struggled to speak, "N…No."

"Well my guess is your going to anyway, unless of course someone appears and miraculously saves you!" She laughed, Michel laughed along with her, a heartless laugh that of a truly deluded person.

"Stranger… things… have… been… known to … happen." Reid managed to get out at barely a whisper.

"Your right Spence, stranger things _have_ happened." Michel said thoughtfully. "I think we should finish him off now, I'm bored."

"Finally!" Sarah cried. Picking up the knife she placed the blade on Reid's throat. "Love you Spence." She whispered as she slid it across slowly and deeply.

Gagging Reid tried to breathe and stop panicking, but he couldn't._ 'I'm going to die, she's going to kill me, OH GOD!'_

"FREEZE!"A voice shouted as half a dozen armed men entered the room. "Put the knife down, NOW!"

The voice was distantly familiar but Reid couldn't place it, he couldn't think, everything was going dark. The last thing he remembered was the feel of blood running down his neck and chest.

**TBC...**

**Wow.... ain't that just a cliffie hmm? Oh I'm ever so evil to you aren't I? Don't answer that....**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well! Here's the last chapter!! I do hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I hope you like this little conclusion... better than that cliffie before isn't it? XP**

**Enjoy!!**

**CMCMCM**

**16:01pm, Atlanta Hospital.**

Everything was dark, or darkish. More like a muted grey, like someone had turned off the light in the night time; just enough natural light to see silhouettes. He felt leaden, like he was literally made out of lead.

He wanted to see where he was, the last thing he remembered was Sarah and... oh god! The knife!

Opening his eyes panicking, he looked around to see everything was fuzzy but definitely different to the dark storage room he'd been in. H was somewhere dry, warm and clean. He blinked a few time and waited for things to become more distinct as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the light.

Turning his head ever so slightly he felt a stab of pain across his throat. He could see out of the corner of his eye and sleeping figure in the chair beside his bed. The figure stirred and looked him in the face. It was Gideon.

"Reid?" Gideon whispered, fear and pain was etched upon his face.

Opening his mouth slightly Reid attempted to speak but found that the best he could manage was a quiet croak. "Gideon." He winced as he felt the skin and muscles pull and scream in protest, he remembered the knife at his throat again... he heard a beeping sound off to his side quicken, keeping in time with his heart beat.

"Yeah Reid it's me, your safe." Gideon whispered. "Calm down now. You're safe Reid... safe." He continued in a calm, hushed whisper as he stared into Reid's eyes reinforcing what he was saying.

After a few moments Reid relaxed, believing Gideon, knowing Gideon would keep him safe now. He realised that he had no idea what day it was, no idea how long he'd been in the hospital; he assumed he was in the hospital since the white walls and various medical instruments kind of gave it away.

"How… long have I … been unconscious… for?" Reid asked, his voice a pained croak.

"Six days." Gideon replied looking worn and exhausted, Reid guessed that Gideon had hardly left his bedside during those six days. "Rest for a while, get your strength back then we'll talk. Okay?"

"Okay." Reid croaked, closing his eyes Reid began to drift off to sleep whilst Gideon settled down to snooze beside him. Just before he caved to the effects of whatever drugs were pumping through his system he realised several things that gave him cause to smile. He felt safe now. He felt happy. He had a team... he knew they would be coming round soon to give him personal support, because they cared about him and he, them.

He fell into a deep slumber knowing that nightmare's would be of no concern to him for quite a while...

**THE END!!**

**WOW! It's over! I hope you enjoyed it!! Do remember... reviews please!**


End file.
